i'M Not Paralyzed
by SupahFreakyHyperSpaz
Summary: In all of my stories, everytime Sam gets a call it's set to Paralyzer, what if Freddie notices and asks Sam about it? They get side-tracked and Freddie tries to beat Sam at something. Not fluffy, but cute :


_**I do not own iCarly. Just Get over it. Or I will MAKE you get over it *tough face* Grr? Haha Ok. Back to what I was saying. I don't own iCarly**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Well I'm not Paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you… _Sam sighed and put her phone back in her pocket, not wanting to accept a call from Gibby.

"Who's that?" Carly asked, wondering who Sam would hang up on.

"Gibby?" Sam answered.

"How did Gibby get your number?" Carly laughed concerned yet amused.

"I don't know," Sam replied annoyed.

"Why do you _always _have Paralyzer as your ringtone?" Freddie added to the conversation.

"Gosh, dork, you're so random!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Am not! It just rang and it is starting to get annoying!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww! Dork is annoyed, Carly!" Sam shouted, giving Carly a look telling her to join in, but as always, "Stop you guys!" Carly shouted.

"For the record, it was Sam's fault," Freddie defended, "I just wanted to know why Sam never changes her ringtone."

"For the record," Sam mocked, "it was Freddie's fault. And I can make my ringtone anything I want it to be."

"Yeah? Then why is it always Paralyzer?" Freddie challenged.

"Umm… Cause I like that song?! Why does their always have to be some freak long analogy on everything?" Sam challenged back at Freddie.

"Cause it is purely scientific to have a drawn out analogy. It helps you understand things better. And everything **you **say has no detail and no scientific reasoning. Therefore making you **impossible **to understand!" Freddie shot back.

"Oh don't hand me that! I'm as normal as the next guy!" Sam defended.

"Yeah, cause **normal **people find **joy **in being arrested 4 times!" Freddie disputed.

"3 times! How many times must I remind everybody!" Sam shouted.

"Gee I don't know, how many times must I ask you why your ringtone is Paralyzer?!"

"How come yours is the goodbye song on Barney?!"

"I told my mother I was too old for that ringtone a long time ago!"

"Yesterday?"

"No! Like…. A week ago…" Freddie mumbled defensively.

"Oh a whole week!," Sam mocked, "Well Mr. Ringtone. What is it **now?**"

"Makes Me Happy…" Freddie replied looking down.

"Why? O I know why, that's Carly's favorite song," Sam replied, annoyed, "You are walking on thin ice with me, tech-boy"

Freddie gulped, "Excuse me for not getting your permission."

_What is wrong with me? I made __**sure **__to take the correct dose of Tylenol….._

"Exactly! I don't need your permission to have the song Paralyzer!"

"Yeah but I have a reason!" Freddie shot back, "Yours is just plain and simple random!"

"Well maybe I have a reason too!" Sam shouted.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Because mama likes Finger 11. And what mama likes, mama gets." Sam replied threateningly.

"Well get something else you like!"

"It's settled…NO!" Sam shouted.

"Fine, fine. You win" Freddie rolled his eyes.

_How does she always win? _Freddie thought, very annoyed.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Later

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

_I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret… _Sam quickly silenced her phone as she noticed Freddie get a sly look across his face.

"Don't get any ideas Freddalina." Sam quickly defended.

"Why did you change your ringtone Sam?" Freddie smirked.

"Why do you care?" Sam replied.

"Well…you sounded pretty intent upon leaving it on Paralyzer…But now it's Dirty Little Secret."

"Shut up dork," Sam smirked and went to the refrigerator. Freddie quickly pulled his phone out and set his ringtone to Paralyzer.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, returning sooner than Freddie expected.

"Nothing!" Freddie jumped.

"It looked like you were setting your ringtone to Paralyzer…Care to explain Benson?"

Freddie didn't reply so Sam started up again,

"What happened to it being **Carly's **favorite song?"

"Well…" Freddie started.

"Well?"

"I can't win against you can I?" Freddie sighed.

"Nope." Sam smirked and sat down.

Suddenly a dangerous thought struck Freddie, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of it.

He stood up and embraced Sam in a hug, she was so taken aback she couldn't move, she just sat there, as Carly's eyes grew to twice the normal size.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing?" Sam asked, not threatening as she had intended, but more so shocked.

"Winning." Freddie grinned, and Sam couldn't help but smile back.

Carly started jumping up and down, which resulted in Sam and Freddie awkwardly pulling apart.

Carly laughed at her two best friends and fixed them all a glass of tea.

She handed one to Sam and one to Freddie and suddenly asked, "Why did you hug Sam…Freddie?"

"To umm… finally beat her at something…."

"Like what?" Carly teased.

"Ummmm….. to catch her off guard?"

"Right," Carly started, "You two looked pretty cozy to me."

"That is…." Freddie trailed off.

"True!" Carly shouted.

"Whatever," Sam smiled.

"Are you smiling Sam?!" Carly shouted excitedly.

"Sure," Freddie and Sam replied in unison, surprising each other.

"Awwww…….." Carly smiled.


End file.
